utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starikun/AmonDerevex
I don't want everyone to make a bunch of blog posts about this issue so I'm compiling everything here so please refer to this post regarding this issue. I will try to keep this post updated as much as I can As we all know by now AmonDerevex, a user very well known to have reprinted many and I mean MANY utaite covers, has closed his/her account. michiharuharu on deviantART posted a journal as seen here regarding this issue as she had talked with another YouTube user, Melocadenza about this issue and got this link in response. Basically the link is image of the email exchange Melocadenza had with AmonDerevex. In the email AmonDerevex gives a full explanation of why he/she closed his/her account. Let me at least clarify this if you don't read the email (PLEASE do try to read the whole email to get the whole story, I strongly encourage it!). AmonDerevex DID NOT close his/her account due to copyright claims or possibly even that spambot issue he/she was mad about some months ago. He/She closed the account due to personal reasons but mainly because he/she felt that all the work he/she was doing was thankless and not worthwhile in addition to his/her real life responsibilities. So if you'll all be so kind to please at least send an email to amonderevex*gmail.com (change * to @, don't want any possible spambots to pick up on this email) or tweet him/her a message that you appreciate all the efforts he/she has done so far for the Utaite Fandom! ---- Now, to get to the main issue for the Utaite Wiki. The problem with AmonDerevex closing his/her account is that a very good number (I'm estimating about 80-90%) videos linked on this wiki are AmonDerevex's which is a huge problem as we now have dead links all over the site. All dead links have been removed! I understand that we could link to other reprints of the covers but the main problem is that not all (not saying that there aren't any good ones too) of them follow the guidelines for reprints that I've set for this wiki. I find that reprints often are: #Not of decent enough quality #Does not link to the original post on Nico Nico Douga #The only existing reprints may be of utaite's cover mixed with another utaite's #The only existing reprints may be subbed in some way and sometimes incorrectly too #The video is replaced with a picture #English translated titles that can be wrong and possibly biased Well I think it'll be easier to list what I liked most about AmonDerevex's reprints: #The title of the reprints matched exactly that of original posts on Nico Nico Douga ##This was good because utaites sometimes wrote witty or specific things in their titles #It linked to the original post on Nico Nico Douga ##Crediting people is VERY important #The descriptions often matched what was written by the utaites themselves ##This was good since there are times when utaites write important things in their descriptions #All the videos were tagged accordingly and correctly plus official romanization of names were included too #AmonDerevex generally uploaded the reprints practically the same day as the utaite! #AmonDerevex respected all videos that could have copyright claims and such #An added bonus was that AmonDerevex linked to a site where the mp3 for covers could be obtained (at times this is only way to get a good quality mp3 of the song) #On a more general scale AmonDerevex sorted all the utaites' covers into playlists specific to them so one could just easily look for that playlist with the utaite's name (in Japanese and English) to find all their covers. Well to sum it all up what I liked about AmonDerevex was that he/she reprinted everything in a way that if you were to covert a Nico video into a YouTube video that's how it would look like and that it was easy to find utaite covers on his/her site because everything was sorted so neatly. To Contributors: For now, this site will remove any dead links on the Utaite pages. A list of completed pages with dead links removed can be found [HERE]. All pages have been removed of dead links. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR HELP! ---- My Opinion/Thoughts On This Issue: I respect the the fact that AmonDerevex closed his/her account for personal reasons as I myself feel the same way sometimes (Do not worry though! I will try my hardest to keep this wiki alive and active until I find a worthy successor(s)!). Anyhow back to what I was saying.... There is still a pressing issue that I don't believe everyone has considered. On AmonDerevex's account there are A LOT of reprints CANNOT be found on Nico Nico Douga anymore because they have been removed or not found in a utaite's mylist anymore. One such example is with the utaite, Senka. At one point he removed all his old covers from when he was called Kuze/Kuzu and the only existing trace of them was through AmonDerevex's reprints of them. Now that those are gone there is absolutely nothing on Kuze/Kuzu that can be found. My main issue is how do we get these specific videos back? I only know a few that were removed on Nico Nico Douga as my job as a editor for this wiki requires me go through many mylists, information and such but I do not know all. The Utaite Wiki does have a YouTube account (that unfortunately is empty) that could be used to upload reprints but the biggest problem for that is management. I cannot possibly distribute the login information to everyone (also at the threat of possible vandalism) and I don't believe everyone can necessarily reprint everything in high quality and efficiently plus it would take a HUGE amount of work to do which we simply do not have the work force or time to do (that is...unless you want to fail in school or something.....I greatly discourage that though.....). I do not believe we can possibly do what AmonDerevex has doing for like 4+ years in a small time frame. If this wiki had a much bigger work force I might consider it but it doesn't. I'm sorry. Moving along now..... I will be emailing AmonDerevex personally later on but for now is there any issues other than the ones I listed you might want me to bring up with him/her when I email him/her? Remember, send AmonDerevex your word of thanks for all he/she has done so far!!! ---- I will also start to list other YouTube users with reprints of utaite covers here for future reference. List of Suggested Users With Reprints of Utaite Covers: *Melocadenza *MeloCadensa (Melocadenza's 2nd channel) *TsukinoWaltz *NebulasResolution *mimosa0creeping *TouHitsuNumber10 *NicoNicoDouga77 *murakami05 ---- I encouraged contributors to link to covers uploaded by utaites themselves if they had a YouTube channel on the Tutorial/Guideline page (but I suppose no one reads it......) so please do so! Here are a list of confirmed channels for Nico Nico Utaites: *halyosy *nanois2525 *dasoku25 *KOGEINU2525 *niconicoren *panyoten *hyadain2525 These are ones I remember from the top of my head but some of the pages on this wiki may actually link to them too. Category:Blog posts Category:Important Topics